Talk:Main Page
Congratulations on the start of Judaism wiki! Please take a look at Religion-wiki. We already have a few articles in religion:category:Judaism and a few Jewish observances on the religion calendar. Please feel free to contribute further. --Gareth Hughes 15:47, 18 May 2005 (UTC) Revision to article I have attempted to give this a more NPOV 81.86.91.82 20:34, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia Wikipedia has an incredibly extensive and complete material on judaism as far as I have navigated in it. I'm not sure why should we split efforts with this wiki too. Maybe you can just spork everything from wikipeia, and make this some kind of subsection. You can answer me here here :Yes, Wikipedia has an extensive set of articles on Judaism. However, they aim at Neutral Point of View (NPOV), and here we can be a bit broader, including things like family traditions, favorite holidays, etc. --CocoaZen 22:53, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Unprotected main page? Ok, but can we protect it if it gets vandalized? it's an Important page. cchristian It would depend on how significant a problem it really was. Historically it really hasn't been much of an issue, and you can't really be locking pages for one time hits. Reverting with a rollback isn't all that hard. The thing is, other people of a non-admin nature can have an appropriate reason for adding something in and we don't want to be blocking them. That would be defeating a significant point of what wikia are supposed to be about. --Kirk 00:23, 12 November 2006 (UTC) If you want to play around with the formatting of the main page, please go to Main Page/Alt, Main Page/Alt2 or the Sandbox. -- CocoaZen 15:21, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Broader and deeper So i looked through many of the articles on this site and... they're cute, no question about that, but i think that we need to aim for a bit more of an intellectual atmosphere. I think we need to write some articles about deeper concepts than just silly thinks like dreidel and such, and that all of our articles should be well-sourced and presented from JPOV (Jewish Point Of View). In cases where there are differing opinions within judaism, i suggest we remain neutral and present each opinion and who holds that way. 19:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Can non-Jews help edit this wiki? I wonder as I'm not Jewish (though my dad is a Jew), am I allowed to edit here and help improve the wiki?FermiTheParadox 21:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, of course. This is a wiki and anybody can edit a wiki. We do ask that all articles be written from a Jewish point of view but anybody who is interested in and respectful of Judaism and Jewish culture is very welcome here. Simon Peter Hughes 03:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC). ::Thanks very much! I've been away for awhile but now I'm back and would like to help out. FermiTheParadox 13:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hebrew language It could be good to have an hebrew's alphabet page, but complete. I saw some page just for one letter, I don't think it's that relevant to separate each letter ^_^ --Golden Specter (talk) 13:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC)